The Epidemiology, Biostatistics and Study Design (EBSD) Core will enhance productivity in musculoskeletal research by providing unique epidemiologic resources that encourage collaborations between basic, translational, and clinical researchers, and by supporting researchers with crucial consultative services and educational tools to ensure the rigor and reproducibility of their work. The EBSD Core thus reaches across the bench-to-bedside continuum and is designed to serve all Core Center for Musculoskeletal Biology and Medicine (CCMBM) members. The proposed EBSD Core will build on the achievements of the current CCMBM Epidemiology and Biostatistics Core, maintaining successful programs and adding new, innovative initiatives. One key aim of the EBSD Core is to provide access to and facilitate use of large osteoporosis and osteoarthritis (OA) longitudinal databases from observational studies and clinical trials coordinated by UCSF, including rich associated biological and imaging resources (Aim 1). These studies and trials have been funded by NIAMS, other NIH institutes, and non-NIH entities. By facilitating use of these unique clinical study resources, the EBSD Core will enable CCMBM members to test hypotheses and techniques regarding the pathogenesis, natural history, risk factors, and diagnosis of bone and joint diseases. Another EBSD Core objective is to provide individualized consultative services to the CCMBM community (Aim 2). The Core will increase access to and use of study design, biostatistical, data management, and related consultations, using Core resources and leveraging UCSF Clinical and Translational Science Institute (CTSI) consulting services (Aim 2a). As it does this, the Core will also strengthen patient-oriented clinical research in musculoskeletal health at UCSF by creating an innovative ?study implementation coaching? service, targeting junior investigators and others new to the field (Aim 2b). To expand the Core?s reach even further, the Core Director and Co-Directors will enhance musculoskeletal research opportunities within clinical departments and research groups by building collaborations and embedding epidemiologists within those groups (Aim 2c). Finally, the EBSD Core will educate the CCMBM community (Aim 3), training investigators in good study design and execution practices and in analytic methods, to maximize the rigor and validity of their work. This will involve the creation of novel, customized educational modules specifically tailored to musculoskeletal investigators, including basic and translational investigators (Aim 3a). The Core will also increase access to and use of formal coursework by CCMBM members by leveraging the UCSF Training in Clinical Research and Osteoporosis Continuing Medical Education programs. In accomplishing these aims, the EBSD Core will serve CCMBM members across the bench-to-bedside continuum, enhancing productivity and stimulating collaborations in the musculoskeletal research community.